List of Teams
the name of the user who owns the team is next to the list of members, so if you want to fill vacancies please ask! Beacon Academy #Team MRLD ("emerald"), a team led by current Headmistress Maisie Argenta, that included teammates Russet Lauritsen, Leo Kim '''and '''Diesel Deegan. (yang/neo/roman/salem) #Team LZLI ("lazuli") a graduate team led by Loden Rhee, that includes teammates Zinc Graham, Lavandula Steele, '''and '''Indigo Levi. (roman/yang/salem/penny) #Team CRLN ("cerulean") a graduate team led by Candice Bellerose, that includes teammates Lisanna Nightshade '''and '''Nickel Morley. (neo/ruby/salem) #Team ASNC ("arsenic") a graduate team led by Ao Ro, that includes teammate Silber Schmidt. '''(ren/neo) #Team LTHR ("leather") a graduate team led by '''Lilith Boisseau, that includes teammates Titus Williams, and Helios Gallina. (cinder/jaune/yang/roman) #Team FSPR ("feldspar") a graduate team led by Forrest Westbrook. (salem) #Team DSRT ("desert") a graduate team led by Dakota Willard. (jaune) #Team BLGM ("bubblegun") a dropout team that included teammates Misssissippi Losendahl, and Margot Sawyer. (cinder/neo) #Team FRST ("forest") a current fourth year team led by Festus De Palma, that includes teammates Robin Thatcher and Saber Ryu, and Tectonic Delaney. (jaune/yang/cinder/ren) #Team NUDE ("nude") a current fourth year team led by Naranja Roig, that includes teammates Umber Naighy, Daiquiri Martini, and Emeric Ryu. (velvet/ren/nora/roman) #Team GQLD ("gold") a current third year team led by Charles Green that includes teammates Leda Xydakis, and Duana Lantana. (jaune/neo/salem) #Team AMBR ("amber") a current third year team led by Azure Holland, that includes teammates Magenta Vermillion, Bronwen Köhler, and Regalia Unisonance. (salem/yang/ruby/cinder) #Team PAYN ("pain") a current third year team that includes second-in-command Aureole Ro, and teammate Yasen Angelov. (velvet/nora/roman) #Team BLCK ("black") a current second year team led by Bianca Adair, that includes teammates Cloud Ecclestone, and Kim Jinhai. (neo/nora/salem) #Team HLTR ("heliotrope") a current second year team led by Hyacinth Lantana, that includes teammates Lazuli Lantana, and Tourmaline Kinevart. (nora/roman/neo) #Team HEAT ("Heat") a current second year team led by Hans Duarte 'that also includes '''Harlequin Thatcher. '(ren/neo) #Team CPPR ("copper") a current first year team led by '''Cerise Lichtenburg, that includes teammates Popper and Pepper Broderick. (yang/ren/roman) #Team CNMN ("cinnamon") a current first year team led by Ciara Ainsworth, that includes teammates Narcissa Wallace, Melanie Baylon and Nero Rossi. (neo/cinder/yang/roman) #Team TRMS ("tiramisu") a current first year team led by Tilly Evans, that includes teammates Richard Wolf, Mercedes Evans and Sevan de Adel. (nora/jaune/neo/velvet) #Team DEAD ("dead") a current first year team led by Dawn Fader, that includes teammate Diantha Dykstra. (ren/velvet) #Team VDGS ("verdigris") a current first year team led by Vermont Iver, that includes teammates WIP. (cinder) #Team PPMT ("peppermint") a current first year team led by Pennsylvania "Penny" Romberger. (yang) Atlas Academy #Team IYCE ("ice"), a graduate team led by current Headmistress Iris Mikkelsen, that included teammate Eagle Cliffe. (neo/pyrrha) #Team CTRN ("citrine") a graduate team led by Coral Kirkland, that included teammate Rufous Walker. (neo/salem) #Team BSDN ("obsidian") a graduate team led Beige Larsen ''', that included teammates '''Sabellius Drago, and Delphini Zeppelin. (yang/jaune/neo) #Team KRST ("crystal") a graduate team led by Kiku Higanbana, that included teammates Rhythm Noir, Sonia Tyrian, and Tulip Dala. (nora/roman/penny/yang) #Team MAVE ("maverick") a graduate team led by Mars Irvin, that included teammates Alena Blackburn, Vee Schneider, and Ecru Snow (cinder/jaune/cinder/salem) #Team BLZZ ("blizzard") a graduate team led by Basilius Sakellarios, that included teammates Linwood Ayers, Zeev Connor and Zebunon Willow. (jaune/yang/cinder/pyrrha) #Team AQUA ("aqua") a graduate team led by Anzhelika Willow, that included teammates Quesar Ayers ''', '''Uilani Connor and, Alejandra Sakellarios, (nora/salem/yang) #Team GJLB ("gelb") a graduate team led by Gilbert Schweinsteiger, that included his teammates Julchen Beilschmidt, Leif Reichert, and Berit Berlin. (neo/nora/yang/salem) #Team FLAM ("flame") a graduate team led by Michigan Fairburn, included teammates Lightening McLaren, Abito Willow, and Misty Lyndon. (jaune/neo/yang/salem) #Team SCEA ("sea"), a current fourth year team led by Sky Johnson, that includes teammates Crystal Williams, and Diamond Ayers. (ruby/yang/pyrrha) #Team MDNT ("midnight") a current fourth year team led by Morganite Larsen, that includes teammates Dylan Connor, Nieves Lantana, and Topaz Byzantine. (salem/jaune/yang/fox) #Team PSCH ("pistachio") a current third year team led by Perseus Sakellarios. (salem) #Team GRYN ("green") a current third year team led by Grey Breckenridge, that includes teammates Riptide Breckenridge, Yvonne Thompson and Nightingale Hunt. (neo/yang/cinder/pyrrha) #Team AZLA ("azalea") a current second year team led by Azalea Connor, that includes teammates Zahaira Reid, and Lilac Teutron. (neo//cinder/yang) #Team VMLO ("vermillion") a current second year team led by Valentina Willow, that includes teammates Malia Sakellarios, Lillian Ayers, and Owen Connor. (neo/cinder/yang/jaune) #Team UMBR ("umber") a current second year team led by Ursula Orso, that includes teammates Maxwell Emerson, Bluebell Marianas and Rajah Ayers. (salem/cinder/nora/jaune) #Team APIC ("apricot") a current second year team led by Alex Amranth, that includes teammates Price Macmillian, Ita Willow, and Carmine Valdez. (salem/fox/romanyang) #Team SHDW ("shadow") a current first year team led by Scarlett Jang, that includes teammates Huin Saek Park, Dove Brambleheart, and Witt de Adel. (neo/ren/yang/pyrrha) #Team OPEL ("opal") a current first year team lead by Olive Yi, that includes teammates Pyro Mania, Ebony Liang and Lumi Jokinen. (roman/ren/neo/velvet) #Team PRPL ("purple") a current first year team lead by Peach Skinner, that includes teammates Pheobus Sakellarios, and Lime McLaren. (ren/salem/yang) #Team SLVR ("silver") a current first year team led by Saffron Brandt, that includes teammates Lilac Corseli, Vienna Bianchi and Raisin Argenta. (cinder/salem/neo/yang) #Team FIRE ("fire") a current first year team led by Fern Connor, that includes teammate Ice Wilkes. (pyrrha/ yang) #Team VALE ("vale") a current first year team led by Chryssa Vasilieva. (cinder) Haven Academy #Team SPHR ("sapphire") a graduate team led by Sienna Andreassen, that included teammates Phoenix Brand, Heliotrope Sutton, and the current Headmaster River Higanbana. (roman/neo/jaune/salem) #Team QRTZ ("quartz") a graduate team led by Quetzal Klein, that includes teammates Raspberry Regalia, Tawny Andersen, and Zaffre Nickelson. (yang/ren/neo/roman) #Team SPFM ("seafoam") a graduate team that was lead by Sandstone Graham, that included teammates Pyralis Karahalios, Finnian Bradford, and Morguean Johar. (yang/neo/jaune/ren) #Team LIVR ("liver") a graduate team led by Lyra Moreau, that includes teammates Velvet McLaren, Ryker Karahalios. (neo/cinder/yang) #Team CLSL ("celestial") a graduate team led by Cassiopeia Graham, that includes teammate Blu Seymour. (neo/cinder) #Team MSTD ("mustard") a graduate team led by Mackerel Holland, that included Stig Rasmussen. (salem/yang) #Team PLDM ("palladium") a graduate that included Kunzite Lantana. (salem) #Team MOSE ("mouse") a graduate team led by Massachusetts "Massa" Schwartz. (yang) #Team ABRN ("auburn") a current fourth year team led by Alice Blue Arendt, that includes teammates Bell McLaren-Cobb, Reolin Li. (salem/roman/yang) #Team BLJN ("blue jeans") a current fourth year team led by Blake Vio, that includes Lauren Jin, Insert Name, and Nitrous Hwan. A former member of the team is Jasper Ube. (penny/nora/neo/velvet) #Team SCLT ("scarlet") a current third year team that includes Calla Virtanen. '''(neo) #Team CRNT ("carnation") a current third year team led by '''Ivy Callaghan, that includes teammates Rosalie Guy, Tyrian Bailey, and Nemo Hawkins. (neo/pyrrha/jaune/salem) #Team SDSM ("sandstorm") a current second year team led by WIP, that includes teammate Maine Andreadis & Tennessee Devonport. (cinder/Neo) #Team KNYT ("night") a current second year team led by Kasch Vogel, that includes teammates Niko Armstrong, Hazel Yarrow and Tesla Watson. (neo/yang/pyrrha/cinder) #Team PRSM ("prism") a current second year team led by Prism Silvester that includes teammates Ray Liang, Sage Liang, and Miela Oleastro. (penny/ren/roman/velvet) #Team WEED ("weed") a current second year team led by Woody Blaze, that includes teammates Elysium Karst, Ecstasy Strand, and Dandelion Owens. (ren/nora/velvet/roman) #Team HART ("heart") a current second year team that includes second-in-command Amaryllis Azalea and Tylenol Soo. (nora/velvet) #Team CRLD ("colorado") a current second year team led by Colorado "Red" Cromberger. (yang) #Team VLNT ("valentine") a current second year team led by Virginia Romberger. (yang)] #Team COOL ("cool") a current first year team led by Chrome Ube, that includes teammates Osmium Oceana, and Opium Zieliński. (ren/neo/velvet/roman) #Team VYLT ("violet") a current first year lead by Viridiana Hargreave, that includes Lillian White. (salem/pyrrha) #Team MLCT ("malachite") a current first year team lead by Melania Brimstone, that includes teammates Albion Chevalier, Líadan Ó Ciardha., and Tea Rose (salem/nora/neo/ozpin) #Team GRNT ("granite") a current first year team led by Glacier Christina that includes teammates Reed Ashworth, Nyanza Zanders and Terra Johnson. (yang/jaune/ruby/pyrrha) #Team RNBW ("rainbow") a current first year team led by Rain de Adel, that includes teammates Nickle de Adel, '''Blu de Adel, and Wenge de Adel. (yang/neo/ren/roman)' Shade Academy #Team TMTO ("tomato") a graduate team led by current Highmaster '''Tim "Wolf" Steele', that included teammate Metal Taylor. (salem/yang) #Team RYVN ("raven") a graduate team led by Reese Schneider ''', that included teammates '''Yasmine Montblanc, Valentine Faulkner, and Nevada Nielsen. (yang/ nora/neo/cinder) #Team TNGR ("tangerine") a graduate team led by Thyme Winderfly, that included teammates Nerissa Schneider, Ginger Jeo, and Royal Chambers. (neo/yang/roman/salem) #Team BRGD ("burgundy") a graduate team led by Brandy Wilkes, that included teammates Rumena Gye, Glitter Greenwood, and Willow D'Ambrosio. (velvet/salem/neo/yang) #Team CLAN ("celadon") a graduate team led by Clay de la Rosa, that included teammates Blanche Lefevre, Aurelian Ayers, and Njord Conor. (salem/yang/neo/jaune) #Team PLUM ("plum") a graduate team lead by Pluto de Adel, that includes teammates Lead Zeppelin, and Malachite Larsen. (ren/yang/neo) #Team VLVT ("velvet") a graduate team that includes teammate Victory de Adel. (yang) #Team CRNL ("kernel") a graduate team led by California "Cali" McLaren. (yang) #Team GMTL ("gunmetal") a current fourth year team led by Gideon Westbrook, that includes teammates Mousse St. Clair, and Teale Kirby. (jaune/salem) #Team ZNWT ("zinnwaldite") a current fourth year team led by Zinnia Bellefleur, that includes teammate Wyoming Beaumont. (cinder/salem) #Team FTRK ("firetruck") a current fourth year team led by Fizza Yeon. (velvet/ren/roman/yang) #Team AZRE ("azure") a current third year team led by Anza Malachite, that includes teammates Zill Brand, Rotem Penzig and Electra Knight. (penny/ren/velvet/neo) #Team PLNM ("platinum") a current third year team led by Pandora Dahl, that includes teammates Nutmeg Gallina, Lotus Borealis and Maurice Couture. (cinder/nora/yang/jaune) #Team RGLA ("regalia") a current third year team led by Rosso Westbrook, that includes teammates Licorice Beaumont, and Aspen Thorne. (neo/roman/pyrrha) #Team HUES ("hues") a current third year team that includes teammate Ethan Crowther. (Ren) #Team SEAL ("seal") a current second year team led by Sterling Westbrook, that includes teammates Aries and Leo Braune. (cinder/jaune/roman/salem) #Team CRCL ("charcoal") a current second year team led by Coby Moonstone, that includes teammates Rain Sassari, Cerulean Mitchell, and Linnea Engstrom. (neo/roman/salem/velvet) #Team SUGA ("sugar") a current second year team led by Shaked Ya that includes teammates Umbreon Westbrook, Ghost Canis Lupus and Altair Borealis. (velvet/roman/ren) #Team BLSM ("blossom") a current second year team led by Bianca Moretti'', that includes teammates 'Scarlet Sizz and '''Maize Simmons. (cinder/roman/fox/ren) #Team MRBL ("marble") a current first year team led by Marble Zeppelin, that includes teammates Rowan Williams, Basil Burke, and Lavender Clark. (yang/neo/jaune/cinder) #Team KLDS ("kaleidoscope") a current first year team with leader Kale Blaze ''', that includes teammates '''Desire Rosaline, and Sinna Malachite. (ren/neo/fox) #Team CMPG ("champagne") current first year team led by Chumin Ro, that includes teammates Macaroni Rasmussen, and Prunella Foster. (nora/ren/salem/yang) #Team VLNT ("valiant") a current first year team led by Vern Austin, that includes teammates Luna Cosmos, Noelle Indigo, and Tangerine Cosmos. (jaune/yang/ruby/pyrrha) #Team SLMN ("salmon") future first year team <(like in a year), currently going to -insert name- combat school> led by Shadow Marx, that includes teammates Laurel Thomas, Maroon Yuuki '''and .(ren/neo/roman) Signal Academy #Team AWSM ("awesome") is a current sixth year team led by '''Amethyst Westbrook, that includes teammates Wyn Pak, Shade Abraxos, and Marinus Hansen. (cinder/roman/neo/jaune) #Team DRGN ("dragon") is a current sixth year team led by Daisy Bryd, that includes teammates Raine Irys, Gem Walker, and Navy Morrison. (pyrrha/nora/yang/ruby) #Team CHLT ("chocolate") a current sixth year tem led by Cocoa Winderfly, that includes teammates Heather Conrad, Laurel Whyte. (yang/salem/pyrrha) #Team VNLL ("vanilla") a current sixth year team led by Vanilla Rasmussen, that includes teammates Nilah Kang, Licorice Demetriou, and Linnaea Rasmussen. (cinder/roman/ren/yang) #Team EGPT ("eggplant") a current first year team led by Evening Snow, that includes teammates Greyson Seok, Phoenix Hart, and Thantos Swan. (salem/ren/pyrrha/ruby) Sanctum Academy #Team DSCO ("disco") a current sixth year team led by Date Teutron, that includes teammates Santiago Solo, Cassandra Solo, and Oobleck. (yang/jaune/cinder/ren) #Team CRCS ("crocus") a current fifth year team led by Clover Virtanen, that includes teammates Rice Virtanen, Carmin Rsmussen, and Sinopia Jakobsen. (cinder/neol/yang/nora) #Team RWOD ("redwood") a current fourth year team that includes teammate Bay Winderfly. (salem) #Team BSQE ("bisque") a current first year team led by Francesca Blanc, that includes teammates Sierra Whitesides, Quin Harlens, and Elder Duarte. (cinder/jaune/neo/ren) Silver Creek Academy #Team WTER ("water") a current sixth year team led by Kali Willow, that includes teammate Rosemary Rivers. (pyrrha/yang) #Team HELL ("hell") a current fifth year team led by Heroin Ok. (velvet) #Team EGLE ("eagle") a current fourth year team led by Evzen Sakellarios, that includes teammates Gold Griffin, and Alaska Llewellyn. (pyrrha/yang/neo) #Team BRDY ("brandy") a current third year team led by Basalt Connor, that includes teammates Reyna Ayers, Dahlia Sakellarios and Yevgeniya Willow. (yang/cinder/jaune/neo) Grapevine Academy #Team JGWR ("jaguar") a current fifth year team led by Jonathan Byrne, that includes teammates Grace Byrne. Weiss Byrne, and Raven Byrne. (jaune/pyrrha/yang/ruby) #Team KAKA ("caca") a current fifth year team led by Krypton Stoolsen, that includes teammate Kara Byrne. (ren/cinder/yang) #Team AGST ("angst") a current fourth year team led by Alexandrite Karahalios, that includes teammates Gemma Connor and Sionnain Byrne. (jaune/cinder/neo/ruby) #Team CHPG ("champagne") a current fourth year team that includes teammates Harmony De Palma, Plum Karahalios, and Gertrude Fischer. (cinder/yang/salem) #Team SAFN ("saffron") a current third year team that includes teammates Amber Zeppelin and Freylinia Brook. (cinder/neo/nora) #Team HEVN ("heaven") a current first year team lead by Honolulu Song, that includes teammates Emerald Faulkner, Vio Carter, and Neptune Irvin. '''(neo/cinder/jaune/Roman) #Team TYME ("tyme") a current first year team lead by '''Theresa Fischer, that includes teammates Ignis McLaren-Cobb and E. (ruby/neo/pyrrha) Category:Key Lists